Diamonds – Part Two – Cookies Cocoa And Metals Mining
by verringer
Summary: In the second instalment of Diamonds, Chrissy rejects his mining team, and gets hated by the town and Cookie hides away and nobody sees her for months. Find out how they are drawn together and the story evolves more as you read!


**Diamonds – Part Two – Cookies Cocoa And Metals Mining**

As the next few months passed, nobody saw Cookie. She never showed up to work at the bakery to help make her sister make the cookies she always made… Everybody missed the cookies and was extremely worried about Cookie. She never opened her house's door, the only person who saw her was her sister and brother every now and again. Chrissy had lost all of the fandom that he had a few months ago at Christmas because of the kiss and Cookie disappearing.

One day Chrissy came out of the mineshaft one day, never did his team mates claim to have helped him anymore, they were just as angry at him as anybody else.  
"Metal, is this my fault that everybody hates me?" Chrissy asks Metal in a depressed tone.

"Well, not exactly. It's just everybody misses Cookies shouts in a morning as she wakes up and runs into the streets… I miss that and her cookies are the best!" Metal replied to him.

"Well, my team in the mine are being different, the other day they walked straight past me and continued to walk away when I trapped my leg and when I got out and crawled out, the doctor didn't care, he told me it was my fault and to just walk it off…"

"Maybe you need a new team… The blacksmiths is empty nowadays, how about if me and you did mining?" He suggested to Chrissy.

"You know what… Sure! I'll get rid of my current team, I aren't putting my life on the line over their pathetic-ness!" Chrissy said in rage.

Him and Metal went to the centre the next day. The blacksmith's ended up being open on a Saturday from 10am until 1pm. They both asked the Granny Toothless to create two capes that was identical, she did so and they paid her two diamond blocks. The capes were glow-stone hints so that they would be able to see each other in the mine, they had MC sowed into them in a red colour, they were amazing. Chrissy went to Witch Wazzer and asked her to enchant the capes with a invincibility enchantment so they wouldn't tear.

They went to the mine the next day with their identical capes, diamond pickaxe's and swords. They came out of the mine with a two full bags of coal and several gold ingots. Chrissy's choice in allowing Metal to join him was a great choice, Metal carries more than what his old team of 4 others did alone and when he swings his pick, he could get a diamond ore in a few seconds when his old team wouldn't be able to and had to ask Chrissy to get the diamonds.

A few weeks go by, flowers are fully sprouted now and still only one sighting of Cookie in town. Chrissy walks over to her house and knocks… No answer, he knocks again hoping for an answer… And still no answer. He sits at the door a hour, knocking over and over again… But no answer at all. He walks around the house looking in the windows, looking for light or movement but there's nothing, all he notices is a trapdoor open.

Chrissy smashes the door down a walks in, placing the door back on the frame so that nobody will come in. He then rushes over to the trapdoor and climbs down the trapdoor's ladders, he sees some light and runs over to the door in the basement and opens it… He sees Cookie!

"Cookie!" He rushes over to her and notices that the flower is a shade of black. He jumps down next to her and hugs her as tightly as he can but she throws him off harshly and begins to cry.

"Go away, this is all your fault! The whole world saw us kissing and now the free-build have been searching for me!" She screams at him.

The free build server has been closed for a month now, she has no clue of this though, Chrissy thought to himself.

"Cookie, the free build server is closed, all of the players are banned and cannot enter our server!"

"Really? Oh…" She replied to him.

"Everybody has begun hating me since we kissed and you disappeared…." Chrissy said in a quiet tone.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I'm scared of what my family will say and I am ashamed for kissing an ignorant celebrity who mines, that's why I hid away… I'm scared…"

"Cookie, come to the surface world, I love you and I want you to come to the jungle with me to find some cocoa beans, the Witch has asked me to and I wanted to go with you…"

Cookie jumped up and held his hand and went outside with him.

As they walked through the streets towards where Metal's blacksmiths was, Chrissy explained everything to her, about how he had been treated like a villain and about how everybody missed her cookies. They heard whispers of people in the streets saying things about them.

He did as he said and took her to go to the jungle, they collected some cocoa beans and had a picnic eating apples and baked potatoes under the shade of one of the biggest trees in the land. A swarm of bats suddenly appeared and stole all the food and a few cocoa beans, they decided that before anything else was to happen, they should head home. She climbed onto his back as they headed home.

In the town everybody had gathered to welcome them back, nobody was still angry at Chrissy and they all jumped and danced when they came home. A few hours into what had come of a party, everybody shouted things at them, in a kind way.

As the party ended he walked Cookie home and her house had been broken into. They explored the house and looked for clues, it was obvious who but neither of them knew who… They continued looking for things that were stolen and they had took a pouch full of diamonds… But left a single diamond there, gleaming in the light…


End file.
